poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Power Rangers Morphers
The '''Legendary Power Rangers Morphers '''is in each season they will use to morph into their ranger forms and saying with the code word. Also they are known as the Transformation Devices. Mighty Mrophin *Power Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Morpher◆ *Power Coins◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Crystals Squadron *Thunder Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Tiger Morpher◆ *Thunder Coins◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Crystals Ninjetti *Ninja Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *White Ninja Morpher◆ *Ninja Coins◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Strolls Aquitar *Aquitar Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Pink Aquitar Morpher◆ *Green Aquitar Morpher◆ *Silver Aquitar Morpher◆ *Aquitar Coins◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zeo *Zeonizers◆◆◆◆◆ *Goldenizer◆ Turbo *Turbo Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ In Space *Astro Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Digimorpher◆ Lost Galaxy *Transmorpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Magna Defender Morpher◆ Lightspeed Rescue *Rescue Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Titanium Morpher◆ Time Force *Chrono Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Quantum Morpher◆ Wild Force *Growl Phones◆◆◆◆◆ *Lunar Caller◆ Ninja Storm *Wind Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Morpher◆◆ *Samurai Cyclone Morpher◆ Dino Thunder *Dino Morpher◆◆◆ *Brachio Morpher◆ *Stego Morpher◆ *Drago Morpher◆ S.P.D. *Delta Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Patrol Morpher◆ *Omega Morpher◆ *Kat Morpher◆ *Nova Morpher◆ *Quantum Delta Morpher◆ Mystic Force *Mystic Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *White Mystic Morpher◆ *Solar Cell Morpher◆ *Wolf Morpher◆ *Knight Wolf Morpher◆ *Moon Morpher◆ Operation Overdrive *Overdrive Tracker◆◆◆◆◆ *Mercury Morpher◆ Jungle Fury *Solar Morpher◆◆◆ *Wolf Morpher◆ *Rhino Morpher◆ *Cougar Morpher◆ *Elephant Morpher◆ *Bat Morpher◆ *Shark Morpher◆ R.P.M. *Cell Shift Morpher◆◆◆ *Rev Morpher◆◆◆ *Sky Morpher◆◆◆ Super Samurai *Samuraizer◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Samurai Morpher◆ Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Gosei Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo Morpher◆ *Legendary Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Silver Morpher◆ Dino Charge *Dino Charge Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Gold Ptera Morpher◆ *Titano Charge Morpher◆ Ninja Steel *Blade Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Burger Morpher◆ Energy Chasers *Energy Chaser Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Stag Morpher◆◆ Unofficial Mega *MMZ-01 Anime Figure Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *MMZ-03 Anime Figure Morpher◆ *MMZ-00 Anime Figure Morpher◆ T.Q.G. *Train Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Train Smartphone Morpher◆◆ Wild Prime *Cube Phone◆◆◆◆◆ *Beast Morpher◆ *Gold Cube Phone◆ Nine Force *Rainbow Star Morpher◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Staff◆ *Phoenix Sword and Shield Morpher◆ Harmony Force *Magic Morpher◆ *Honesty Morpher◆ *Kindness Morpher◆ *Laughter Morpher◆ *Generosity Morpher◆ *Loyalty Morpher◆ *Wisdom Morpher◆ *Courage Morpher◆ *Hope Morpher◆ *Passionate Morpher◆ Data Squad *Digital Wrest Morpher *Remote Cyclone Morpher Battlizers *Sentinel Morpher *MMZ-02 Anime Figure Battlizer Trivia *The Humongous Rangers and other Heroes use the Legendary Morpher by using their ranger keys to became the legendary power rangers by its replica. *In each Season they will use the device and they will say the phrase, and the suits and helmets will fit them. Gallery Power_Morpher.jpeg|Power Morpher Dragon_Morpher.jpeg|Dragon Morpher Power_Coins.jpeg|Power Coins Thunder_Morpher.jpeg|Thunder Morpher Tiger_Morpher.jpeg|Tiger Morpher Thunder_Coins.jpeg|Thunder Coins Ninja_Morpher.jpeg|Ninja Morpher White_Ninja_Morpher.jpeg|White Ninja Morpher Ninja_Coins.jpeg|Ninja Coins sentai-dairanger-dx-aura-changer-mmpr_1_7435efdb0c5229927c30d0883f6801dc.jpg|Squadron Morpher Aquitar_Morpher.jpeg|Aquitar Morpher Pink_Aquitar_Morpher.jpeg|Pink Aquitar Morpher Silver_Aquitar_Morpher.jpeg|Silver Aquitar Morpher Green_Aquitar_Morpher.jpeg|Green Aquitar Morpher Aquitar_Coins.jpeg|Aquitar Coins Zeonizers.jpg|Zeonizers Goldnizer.jpeg|Goldnizers Turbo_Morpher.jpeg|Turbo Morpher Astro_morpher.jpeg|Astro Morpher Digimorpher2.jpeg|Digimorpher Transmoroher.jpeg|Transmoroher Magna_Defender_Morpher.jpeg|Magna Defender Morpher Rescue Morpher.jpg|Rescue Morpher Titanium Morpher.jpg|Titanium Morpher Chrono_Morpher.jpeg|Chrono Morpher Quantum_Morpher.jpeg|Quantum Morpher Growl_Phone.jpeg|Growl Phone Lunar_Caller.jpeg|Lunar Caller Wind_Morpher.jpeg|Wind Morpher Thunder Morpher.jpg|Thunder Morpher Samurai Cyclone Morpher.jpg|Samurai Cyclone Morpher Dino Morpher.jpg|Dino Morphers Brachio Morpher.jpg|Brachio Morpher Stego Morpher.jpg|Stego Morpher Drago Morpher.jpg|Drago Morpher Delta Morpher.jpg|Delta Morpher Patrol Morpher.jpg|Patrol Morpher Omega Morpher.jpg|Omega Morpher Kat Morpher.jpg|Kat Morpher Nova Morpher.jpg|Nova Morpher Quantum Delta Morpher.jpg|Quantum Delta Morpher Mystic Morpher.jpg|Mystic Morpher White_Mystic_Morpher.jpeg|White Mystic Morpher Solar Cell Morpher.jpg|Solar Cell Morpher Wolf Morpher (Mystic Force).jpg|Wolf Morpher Knight Wolf Morpher.jpg|Knight Wolf Morpher Moon_Morpher.jpeg|Moon Morpher Overdrive Tracker.png|Overdrive Trackers Mercury_Morpher.jpeg|Mercury Morpher Solar Morphers.jpg|Solar Morphers Wolf Morpher.jpg|Wolf Morpher Rhino Morpher.jpg|Rhino Morpher Cougar Morpher.jpg|Cougar Morpher Elephant Morpher.jpeg|Elephant Morpher Bat Morpher.jpeg|Bat Morpher Shark Morpher.jpeg|Shark Morpher Cell_shit.jpeg|Cell Shift Morpher Rexmorpher.jpeg|Rev Morpher Sky_morpher.jpeg|Sky Morpher Samuraizer1.jpeg|Samuraizer Lauren's Samuraizer (Brush Mode).jpg|Lauren's Samuraizer (Brush Mode) Samurai_Morpher1.jpeg|Samurai Morpher Gosei_Morpher.jpeg|Gosei Morpher Robo_Morpher.jpeg|Robo Morpher Legendary_Morpher.jpeg|Legendary Morpher Legendary_silver_morpher.jpeg|Legendary Silver Morpher Dino Charge Morpher.png|Dino Charge Morpher Gold Ptera Morpher.png|Gold Ptera Morpher Titano Charge Morpher.jpg|Titano Charge Morpher ninjasteelmorpher-inset2__90351.1478273337.jpg|Ninja Steel Morpher Gold-Ninja-Battle-Morpher-Blaster-Mode-Toy.jpg|Gold Ninja Steel Morpher Energy_Chaser_Morpher.jpeg|Energy Chaser Morpher Stag_Morpher.jpeg|Stag Morpher MMZ01.jpeg|MMZ-01 Anime Figure Morpher MMZ00.jpeg|MMZ-00 Anime Figure Morpher Train_Morpher.jpeg|Train Morpher Train_Smartphone_Morpher.jpeg|Train Smartphone Morpher Train_Smartphone_Morpher_(Timmy).png|Ray's Train Smartphone Morpher Cube_Phone.jpeg|Cube Phone Beast Morpher.jpeg|Beast Morpher Gold Cube Phone.jpeg|Gold Cube Phone Rainbow_Star_Morpher.jpeg|Rainbow Star Morpher Phoenix Sword and Shield Morpher.jpeg|Phoenix Sword and Shield Morpher Harmony Morphers.jpeg|Harmony Morphers Digital Wrest Morpher.jpeg|Digital Wrest Morpher Remote Cyclone Morpher.jpeg|Remote Cyclone Morpher Battlizer Gallery MMZ02.jpeg|MMZ-02 Anime Figure Battlizer Category:Items Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225